


6:46 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged when they were on Supergirl's smile.





	6:46 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged when they were on Supergirl's smile before one of her earplugs fell out and he stopped the sermon.

THE END


End file.
